Galactic Council
Galactic Council Technological civilizations that ascent to the Galactic Stage form some form of cooperation between them. These associations may be very loosely defined and only share some common trade or they may be as tightly organized as the Union into a Multi Species Civilization. The first such known Cooperation was the First League. Not much is known about this group of spacefaring societies, neither their members now how they were organized or why they formed the league. The UNI were the first known Multi species Mega Culture that united various species under one civilization. The UNI considered themselves perfect and incorporated other species often against their will and exterminated those they did not seem a good fit. A similar Cooperation was formed between the Seenians (1), the Nul and the Saresii (2) to face and fight the Dark Ones together. The Galactic Council was first formed 50,000 years ago by the Kermac but other than a few Thrall Species they controlled no other species was interested in joining. After the Y’All devastated many civilizations 25,000 years ago as they arrived for the first time (to the knowledge of anyone) the Kermac suggested to unite under their Galactic Council to fight the Y’All the next time they return together and many of the then known space faring civilizations joined. The Y’All returned 5000 years later and the Galactic Council did share technology among each other but the brunt of the fighting was done by the Wurgus and the Ult and virtually no Kermac ship participated. The Wurgus defeated the Y’All by luring them inside their own Star system and making their home star go Super Nova. The Wurgus lost their home system but managed to destroy 1/3rd of the Y’All fleet. The Y’All turned and left. The Kermac credited this victory to their infallible leadership and their initiative to bring the species together. When the Y’All returned again 5000 years later, the Galactic Council included nearly every known space faring species of the Galaxy including the Nul and the Shiss who were bitter enemies among each other and also the Xunx were represented by queen speaker. This time the Ult and the incredible numbers of the Klack managed to stem the Y’All invasion and make them turn back. After this the Klack left the Galactic Council with the message they would kill and destroy any one of the Galactic Council members if they tried to make contact in any shape or form with the Klack, with the exception of the Ult. The Galactic Council became more and more controlled by the Kermac and the original idea of rotating the first speaker position between the members was rejected by the Kermac in a debate they narrowly won after their Thrall species voted for the Kermac. The Saresii left the Galactic Council at that point as well. The Y’All returned yet again and this time the Galactic Council was ineffective mounting any sort of combined defence and the Y’All visit was especially costly for the Ult and the Saran/ Pan Saran. The Xunx fiercely resisted the Y’All and managed to stop the Y’All from advancing further into Freon and consequently into Kermac space. The Xunx withdrew from the Galactic Council. After Earth ascended and became United Earth they defended themselves against the Xunx and eradicated the entire species. The Freons called for war and the Kermac wanted the Sarans punished for giving these “Savage Apes” of Earth faster than light technology. The result was the foundation of the United Stars of the Galaxy and the formal disbanding of the Galactic Council. The Kermac rejected the “Disbanding” and maintain the Galactic Council with their Thrall Species as members. The Galactic Council once had over 3000 member species and now it has 185 known members. The GC still meets at the Planet of Galactic Harmony and the Union maintains a diplomatic presence there, but there are no votes, no discussions just Kermac Monologs and decisions. (1) Until the discovery of a living Seenian Commander by Eric Olafson and his crew, the lost civilization was known as the Celtest. (2) During their first Ascent and development period Category:Groups